


Mystery Twins

by Spideronsilk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill's a dick, Bipper, Chubby Dipper, Magic, No Billdip, Other, Possession, Protective Mabel, Sibling Fluff, Sorry guys, protective dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper's stuck sharing a body with Bill and a mistake has him facing an angry Mabel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry but this won't be BillDip, just some sibling fluff with a evil triangle mixed in. I've been having a small case of writer's block and haven't been able to work on anything but hopefully I'll be up and posting some BillDip fluff/sin real soon! You guys are great, thank you so much for reading my works

He was backed up into a corner, the cement wall forcing the cold through his thin hoodie. He craddled his thick arms in his chest, nervously ringing his pudgy hands together,

"Dipper what the hell was that all about?"

Mabel stood over him, her rosy face tinted a deeper red with anger. They were about the same hight but Dipper still felt as if he was looking up toward her, he felt the tears trickle out of his eyes, rapidly sliding down his chubby face while a cold, hollow laughter filled the back of his mind, **oh you've done it now, kid.**  
His heart beat quickened and he stumbled over his words as he tried to defend himself, his mind a jumbled mess as he attempted to string together a complete thought.

"W-we.. We- I mean _I_! I wanted to protect y-you! Y-you're always protect us! I m-mean me! We just want t-to show y-you that we can be-be strong to-too!"

They could barley keep ahold of themselves, they were a mess- no He was a mess... They were one now, but it was hard to say who was who. They had only wanted to protect Mabel, she was always standing up for Dipper, protecting him from all the cruel judgement he under went, he'd always been smart but with no affinity for magic he was less than appreciated by his peers. He'd never been able to do the simplest of spells, relying on Mabel to come and defend him and they couldn't handle it anymore, they wanted to be strong too, they wanted Mabel to be proud of them, proud of _Him_. ~~Proud of him....~~

**Oh for the love of....**

Dipper felt a heavy pressure in his mind, a mental shift in his brain and he felt his body go numb, a horrid burning sensation consumed his left eye, the iris changing from its normal mocha brown to a golden yellow,

" ** _We_ didn't want to do anything. It was all this idiots fault, he thought he could impress you by saving you, but the fuckers barley got any control of himself. If I hadn't stepped in at the last second he probably would have killed you."**

Bill spoke through Dipper's mouth, pushing the burnette's subconscious to the back of his mind, taking control of his body. He felt Bill cross his arms over his chest, his voice revealing his annoyance with his host. Dipper was having a mental panic attack, since he had no control over his body, he was forced into a tight, crushing mental pain that only effected him, he felt as if the world was collapsing around him as Bill revealed his thoughts to Mabel. She stood open mouthed, confused at either the sudden change of personality or because the reason behind their behavior, Dipper didn't know, probably both. Mabel was probably too stunned to laught at their- no his attempt at rescue, Dipper felt a sudden dread fill him, she probably thought her brother was more of a freak then he already was, he'd dabbled in the dark arts and now he was paying the price by having a demon live in his head. If only he could have been born with magical abilities like his twin, then maybe he wouldn't be in this situation right now, maybe he wouldn't be such a freak-

  
**"Fuck Pine Tree can you quite fucking crying already? And bring the self loarhing down a notch, I'm already stuck listening to your pathetic thoughts all day but I'm not dealing with this shit.** "

Bill was brushing his hand over their right eye, the one he had no control over and was still tied to Dipper, tears leaked out of his eye, spilling over his round face as the demon wiped then away, Dipper could feel their face turned up in a disgusted scowl as Bill's anger boiled in their shared mind. Mabel finally seemed to snap out of her confusion, she shook her head, as if clearing her thoughts,

"Bill,"

Her voice had lost the harsh tone it held earlier, becoming gentler and calm, a serious tone Dipper rarely heard from his sister,

"He...what? Dipper, you were trying to protect me?"   
Dipper could see the confusion written all over her face, but there was something else hidden behind his eyes, something Dipper didn't recognize, Mabel rushed forward, opening her arms wide, pulling her rounder twin in for a tight hug,

"Oh Dipper, I'm sorry. Please don't think you have to try and protect me because I've always protected you, you know I don't need protecting and I'm sorry I was to dumb to realize you don't need it anymore either."

Dipper felt an odd tingle surge through his body and he found himself able to wrap his arms around his twin, they embraced for a couple long seconds before Bill was able to take back full control, pushing Mabel away, their body shivering at the show of affection.

  
**"Woah, woah, woah there girly, I'm in control right now, Pine Tree's in the back seat enjoying the ride. There won't be any hugging today."**

Bill's voice held a slight disgust that only Dipper was able to hear. He felt Bill bring their face down in a frown, Mabel followed his example, her face twisting into a sowl as she faced the demon possessing her brother once more,

"Bill, let Dipper have his body back or I'll tell Grunkle Ford."

Mabel's voice was low and dark, fear mixed in with Dipper's anxiety and nervousness, she wouldn't really tell Ford, would she? But Bill brushed it off with a wave of his hand, and a roll of his eyes,

**"Whatever kid, not like I wanna hang out in this sweaty meatsack anyways."**

Dipper felt the shift of their minds, and he was in full control of his body once again, his mind was still twisted around the demon's but his train of thought was much clearer. He wiped the remaining tears from his eyes, adjusting his tight shirt before looking up at his sister, now that her anger was gone he was left feeling embarrassed for he had done, he should have known that Mabel would be fine, it was him interfering that had cause most of the problem.

"M-mabel, i-i'm sorry..."

He bit his lip, focusing on Mabel's sparkly sweater instead of her face, not able to meet her eyes, his face felt hot and irritated and he could hear Bill once again laughing in the back of his mind.

"Dipper,"

Mabel wrapped him in a tight side hug, her smile sincere and warm, a smile she kept only for her brother,

"I'm sorry too. From now on why dont we try and give each other some space but still have each other's backs? I'll always be here for you when you need it, alright?"

"Alright Mabs."

"Sweet!"

Mabel dragged him in for another bone crushing hug, her sunshiny giggle ringing in his ear, she lifted her fist out to him, wide smile showcasing her brace filled mouth,

"Mystery Twins?"

Dipper found his own crooked smile tugging at the corner of his chubby face, he brought his fist up, bringing their hands together for a childish fist bump. He couldn't help but giggle as he looked up at his adoring sister, someone who would always be there for him,

"Mystery Twins."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you want leave some prompts, even if it's something simple like 'Bll and Dipper go to the store' it still gives me motivation and inspiration to write and I write to make you guys happy so help a Spider out!


End file.
